In the storage and handling system of fluids or gases, it is common practice to provide the system with a relief valve to prevent the pressure from exceeding a predetermined value. In the case of liquid gases, this valve must be constructed so as to be operative at very low temperatures, particularly because of the fact that when such liquid gases are relieved, the flashing from the liquid to a gas results in considerable absorption of heat from surrounding elements and in a reduction of the temperature of the valve used for very low temperatures.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.